


Natasha's guardians

by Queenie458



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie458/pseuds/Queenie458
Summary: So everyone has a conscience well in this they're an angel and a demon and sometimes the roles aren't exactly what you think.This is absolute garbage and I'm so sorry you decided to read this





	Natasha's guardians

Max was sitting in the assignment office waiting for his partner that he was going to be working with. He checked his watch again and snorted, the guy was fifteen minutes late. Max just sighed and let his tail twitch under the chair. After sitting there for another twenty minutes Max was about ready to call it in and go home when the door opened and he walked in. The angel Max was going to be working with looked like he had just come from a high school on earth. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, an Aerosmith t-shirt and…..black Louboutin heels. Max had to do a double-take to be sure he hadn’t dozed off and was dreaming but sure enough, the guy had his hand held out and it looked like he had introduced himself but Max hadn’t heard if he did.  
“I’m sorry could you repeat that?”  
“Oh I’m sorry I tend to ramble when I’m nervous, I’m Mickey.” the hand stays thrust into Max’s face until he tentatively reaches out to shake it,  
“Max, so did they give you our assignment?” he chooses to wait to address his partner's lateness and his choice of dress.  
“Oh um yeah it, hold on” he rifled through the pockets of his jacket before he pulled out a bunch of folded-up papers, “so our assignment is a little girl in New York named Natasha.” He showed Max the picture of the little redhead who couldn’t have been older than two. That was about the age that children started to develop a sense of right and wrong so that was around the time they got assigned an angel and a demon.

Max stood and stretched, feeling the joints in his back pop and crack he grabbed his suit jacket and followed Mickey out of the office and to the transportation sight so they could go ‘meet’ their charge. She looked like a pretty good kid so he figures she’d latch right on to Mickey but they’d have to wait and see.

Mickey walked down the hall out of the office with a swing in his hips, the demon he was to be paired with wasn't too bad looking either; tan skin, this horrible messy black hair that was just begging to be pulled, and Mickey swore he could have cut himself on those cheekbones. He shuddered and kept walking to the transportation site.   
“So heels? Care to offer an explanation for that one?” Mickey hadn’t heard Max come up behind him and just about jumped out of his skin.  
“They’re comfy, that’s all.”  
“Alright if you say so.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Several years passed, Mickey and Max stayed with Natasha who they lovingly referred to as Tasha, through all the hardships, the fights, the happiness, and the joy. They were there when her father left and Max convinced her to shave one side of her head in rebellion. They were there for senior prom and the fun-filled weekend that followed. They were there for the alcohol, the friends, the fights. But through it all it seemed as if they were still the same two guardians that had been assigned to the adorable red-haired toddler, until one day, He came into the picture.  
His name was Viktor and from the moment Natasha started dating him Max didn’t like the feel of him, he just kinda gave off that slimeball vibe. Mickey, however, seemed to be smitten, could see no wrong with the guy, and so for a few years they followed him around like a little lost puppy before moving in together and “going steady”. Except Viktor wasn’t going steady at all, he fell into a different bed every night it seemed with no regard for the way it affected Natasha. Max was mostly indifferent to the situation, she made the mistake now she had to pay the price, and it seemed like Mickey was ok with that as well until the night of the party and Max saw a whole new side of Mickey.

They had been coming home from Carmen’s house after her annual Halloween party. Coming home Viktor was getting handsy, and even though she had worn the prisoner costume to be sexy it was not out of a want to be groped.

All of a sudden there was a smile on Mickey’s face where there shouldn’t have been, it scared the shit out of Max. He was standing with his hands around this human’s neck wearing an expression that would send most of the demons Max knew running away with their tails between their legs, “If you ever touch her again, I swear to everything you worship that I will rip you limb from limb. Are we clear?”  
“C-crystal.”   
“Fabulous!” He smiled and set the man on the ground, “Now get the fuck out of this house.” his face turned dark as he said this and Max swore he smelled piss as the man ran out the front door, not even bothering to grab anything from the house except for his wallet and car keys.  
“Hey, Mickey are you ok?” Max was about to put his hand on the other’s shoulder when he turned around with a blinding smile on his face but tears streaming down it as well.  
“I’m ok, just makes me really upset when disgusting fuck’s like him exist, you know?” at this he broke down and collapsed on top of Max. “I couldn’t just stand there a-a-and watch Max! No one else was g-going to do anything…” he trailed off into sobs and sniffles against Max’s shoulder.  
“It’s ok, she’s ok now thanks to you. You did good.”


End file.
